Historia de Amor
by GatoCurioso
Summary: Cuento corto adaptado [ShizNat] [Oneshot]


Esta es otra de las historias que tengo escritas hace un tiempo. Quizá encuentren a Natsuki un tanto OOC, aunque espero que no.

Esta historia la siento muy rara, por el estilo de narración, por tener que repetir tanto los nombres, por muchas cosas. Pero hay algo en ella que me gusta mucho, quizá lo retorcidamente cursi que es.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **  
MAI HiME pertenece a Sunrise Inc., pero todo lo demás es mío.

* * *

**Historia de Amor**

Dicen, que las historias de amor tienen alma propia, y rencarnan una y otra vez desde que los humanos pisaron la tierra. Después que una historia de amor entre una pareja acaba, ésta busca dos individuos nuevos para renacer, siendo necesario solamente que estén dadas ciertas condiciones. Cada una es distinta, unas más conocidas que otras, pero cada cual, intensa y desbordante a su manera. La historia que se narra aquí, si bien no es tan popular, ha renacido tantas veces, que no hay un número existente que pueda contabilizarlas, y sólo requiere de una noche de tormenta para darse, donde no importa qué, esas dos personas que cruzan sus destinos, se enamoran.

La última vez que se supo rencarnó, llovía torrencialmente en la pequeña ciudad de Fuuka, y Natsuki, algo torpe como siempre, había dejado su sombrilla en casa y ahora temblaba de frío, mientras las gotas seguían empapando un poco más su ropa. Caminaba mirándose la punta de los zapatos, con los brazos completamente pegados al cuerpo, intentando mantener el calor corporal que a cada momento se le escapaba. Fue así, como terminó chocando con alguien que caminaba en dirección opuesta, cayendo los dos cuerpos al suelo.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó una voz, que a ella se le antojó angelical y encantadora al mismo tiempo.

―¿Eh? Sí ―respondió rápidamente mientras las mejillas se le coloreaban―. Lo siento mucho. Fue totalmente mi culpa, estaba completamente distraída.

―No te preocupes ―dijo suavemente aquélla chica frente a ella, que ahora le extendía su mano―, es obvio que yo también caminaba distraída.

―Gracias ―Natsuki aceptó el ofrecimiento, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió al recordar lo que la lluvia había hecho por su ropa.

―¿Hacia dónde vas? ―la chica de extraños ojos, rojizos, penetrantes y algo juguetones, inició la conversación de forma natural, cosa, que pensó Natsuki, ella misma nunca podría hacer―. Por cierto, soy Shizuru ―terminó su frase con una sonrisa encantadora.

―Voy a casa, son sólo dos calles más para llegar ―movía las manos de forma nerviosa, como si tuviera que explicar algo tan sencillo― Ah, sí, soy Kuga Natsuki.

―Te acompañaré. Si te sigues mojando, terminarás congelada.

Estuvieron caminando en un cómodo silencio debajo de la sombrilla de Shizuru, quien aparecía como el caballero andante que salvaba a la princesa, aunque a los ojos de Natsuki, a ninguna de las dos les quedaba bien el papel, pues Shizuru, además de sus obvios atributos físicos, era por mucho, más femenina que ella, y ella, definitivamente nunca encajaría con la descripción de una princesa.

En la mente de Shizuru, ideas completamente diferentes se paseaban. Pensaba en Natsuki y en lo indefensa y triste que se veía mientras caminaba prácticamente abrazándose a sí misma; también se sentía bastante tonta y apenada de haber chocado con ella al estar tan concentrada mirándola fijamente. Por eso se había ofrecido acompañarle, por eso y por la innegable atracción que sentía por la chica, siendo 'adorable' la única palabra que hallaba para describirle.

Una vez llegaron a casa de Natsuki, ésta invitó a pasar a su acompañante como un impulso del momento, justificándose luego mentalmente, con que sólo había sido por la tormenta, que cada vez más fuerte había logrado inundar las calles. Pero ninguna de los dos logró explicarse por qué se habían quedado hablando hasta la madrugada como si se conocieran de toda la vida, ninguna pudo entender cómo es que compaginaban tanto y lograban entenderse con tan sólo miradas y sonrisas, y mucho menos hallar la razón por la que de pronto, empezaron a encontrarse en cada esquina; cruzarse en cada calle; coincidir en cada lugar que iban, como si fuera un juego planeado por un ente superior, un plan que se fraguaba sin que ellas se enterasen. Sólo podían verse con una sonrisa y aceptar lo que al parecer era el destino, aunque ninguna tenía problemas con ello.

Entonces se fueron acercando, como era inevitable, como estaba escrito debía ser, hasta llegar al punto de pasar la mayor parte del tiempo juntas, salir a todos los lugares que podían y reírse de sus propias ocurrencias, ser confidentes, indicando a todo el que las viera e incluso a ellas mismas, que eran mejores amigas, porque eso eran, ¿verdad?

Para Shizuru dejaba de ser tan claro. Tenía dudas con respecto a como se sentía estando con Natsuki, mucho más cuando lo comparaba con como se sentía estando con su novio, Reito, al parecer los sentimientos estaban intercambiados, pues con ella sentía que le sudaban las manos y el corazón casi que se le salía del pecho cuando por accidente su piel rozaba, constantemente pensaba en ella e inevitablemente sonreía. Con él en cambio, se sentía tranquila, podía reír y bromear sin poner en juego sus sentimientos, sabía que contaría siempre con su apoyo, ¿era el amor así de calmo y la amistad tan arrebatadora? Claro que no. Decidió no engañarse y aceptar las cosas con eran, se había enamorado de una mujer, de su amiga, por quien desbordaba ternura y cariño. En ese momento entendió la razón por la cual nunca le habló a ella de su novio, siempre la había visto como un interés romántico.

Natsuki por otro lado, no se enteraba de nada, si bien adoraba a su amiga como a nadie, nunca podía ver lo que se ponía frente a sus ojos ni aunque fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Inconscientemente empezó a ser posesiva con su amiga y odiaba tener que compartirla con alguien más, y de alguna forma inexplicable el contacto se le empezó hacer tan necesario como el aire que respiraba, así que no perdía oportunidad de tomar de la mano a Shizuru, incluso abrazarle o recostarse en su hombro siempre que estaban lo suficientemente cerca. No se preguntaba la razón de sus acciones, como si supiera que tal vez, las respuestas serían algo perturbadoras.

En la otra cara de la moneda, Shizuru no podía más que aguantar día con día el retener sus sentimientos a pesar del comportamiento de Natsuki. No se planteaba la posibilidad de tener esperanzas y si bien disfrutaba el cariño que le brindaban, se le hacía cada vez más difícil mantenerse a raya y estar en control.

Hasta que un día, uno más que común y corriente, pasó algo común, que no tuvo una reacción corriente. Mientras Shizuru caminaba hacía la casa de su mejor amiga, se encontró con Reito, su ahora exnovio, quien la saludó efusivamente, reteniéndola un buen rato mientras hablaban. Se llevaban tan bien, se tenían tanto cariño, tanta confianza, que no podían más que demostrarlo en cada mirada, en cada gesto. Parecían amantes, concluyó Natsuki, quien corría agitada hacía su casa, temiendo que Shizuru la esperase hace mucho. Evidentemente no había tenido que esperar nada, pues desde su punto de vista, estaba muy ocupada coqueteando con un muchacho que naturalmente no le era indiferente.

En ése instante, Natsuki descubrió los celos, y sintió como quemaban dentro el corazón y sin poder, ni querer evitarlo se acercó a pasos rápido hasta la feliz pareja. Lo increíble de toda la situación, fue de la nada le estampó un beso y que Shizuru, sin dudarlo le correspondió, y hasta podría jurar sonrió dentro de él. Una vez hubo reaccionado, sintió el impulso de salir corriendo después de hacer una gran estupidez, pero antes de tener la oportunidad, un nuevo beso le fue entregado a sus labios.

**FIN **

* * *

Espero algunos comentarios, buenos o malos, no importa... Hace mucho no narraba en tercera persona, así que pueden hacer todas las críticas que consideren necesarias. Me costó bastante escribirlo, así que espero que hayan disfrutado leerlo.

Muchos besos para todos


End file.
